


Comfort

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry comforts and surprises an 8 month pregnant Iris





	Comfort

Iris stretches her arms up high, squirming uncomfortably on her side of the bed. Being 8 months pregnant   with twins is no easy feat, the nights have become unfathomably sleepless.  The babies are constantly keeping her up with their kicking, and when they’re not kicking she’s too sore to sleep. So finally, she inches herself to the edge of the bed to sit up but after she swings her legs over she can’t get up.

“Hmpf.” She complains.

“Iris? Are you okay?” Barry asks, still half asleep.  
“I. can’t. get. up.”

“Here, let me help you.”

“Okay.”  
“You sleep okay?”  
“No, they’ve kept me up all night with their kicking.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Iris scrunches up her face in the mirror. “Sheesh, I look like a whale.”  
Barry shakes his head, giving his wife a small smile. “You look so beautiful, really. You’re glowing.”

“I don’t feel beautiful, I feel huge.”  
“I know you do, but you look amazing. I promise.”  
“Everything’s sore, I hate being pregnant.”

“You want me to rub your back? You said that usually helps.”

“You are a complete saint, Barry Allen.”

“We’ll see if you say that while you’re in labor.”  
“Oh god, labor…”  
“What do you mean.”  
“’I’m terrified I don’t think I’ll handle it well.”  
“You will, you’re the toughest person I know, Iris.”  
“Baby, you promised me a back rub…”  
“Oh yeah, of course. I’ll start that right now.” Barry says, rubbing circles around Iris’s back.

“You are like amazing at this.”  
“I’m glad you think so.” You feeling any better?”  
Iris smiles. “Much better, thanks.”

“I’m glad.”

“Barry, do you really think I’m going to make a good mom?” Iris whispers, the tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

“Of course I do, Iris.  You’re the most loving and gentle person that I know. There’s no way that you would be anything but the best mother.”

“I’m so scared, Bear.” Iris says, the tears finally falling.

“So am I, we’ll figure everything out together, I promise.”  
“But I never had a mom growing up, no one ever taught me much of anything about being motherly.”

Barry’s heart breaks at the words his wife says. “I know you didn’t, but you never needed it, taking care of people has always been instinctive to you. Heck, you’ve been taking care of me since we were 11 years old. You’re going to be a natural, but it’s okay to want your mom.  I bet she is awfully proud of you.”

Iris wipes at her eyes. “I love you, Barry. So much.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I’m sorry these dumb hormones have been making me cry all the time.”  
“Don’t apologize, you’re giving me not just one, but two precious babies. Wiping your tears rubbing your back is the least that I can do. You just try your best not to worry so much, it’s not the best thing for the babies, but if you do need to worry, I’ll be here.”

“You’re the world’s best husband, and I can’t wait to watch you be the best father.”  
Barry kisses Iris on the cheek, and places his hand on her swollen belly “And I can’t wait to watch you be the gentlest and loving mother the world has ever seen.”  
“Hmm, I think they love you so much already. They won’t stop kicking.”

“Does it bother you?”  
“Not really, it keeps me knowing that they’re healthy, and it kind of feels amazing.”  
“I’m so proud of you, you’re handling this pregnancy so well. It’s like you’re the one with superpowers.”  
Iris laughs. “Barry, don’t be so cheesy.”  
“Really, you’re doing amazing, and I will never be able to thank you enough for the gift of making me a father.”

“Baby?”

 “Yeah?”

“Are you still going to think that I am beautiful after I have all these gross stretchmarks and baby puke all over my hair?”  
“Of course I am, you’ll always be beautiful to me, you know that. You don’t ever have to worry about losing me.”  
“You know how to make all of my worries go away.”  
Barry smiles, pressing a kiss to Iris’s forehead. “Always. Don’t you ever worry about me leaving you again.”

XXX

Barry decides to finish up the final touches of the nursery, it’s just this thing that Iris needs to feel better, he just knows it is. Plus, it needs to be ready, Twins tend to come at least a couple weeks early. They’ve decided on a dinosaur theme, inspired by Barry’s childhood favorite book. The walls are a perfect shade of mint green, a nice gender neutral color since they are having one of each. The bedding in the cribs is a colorful assortment of dinosaurs. Now, all it needs to be done is the hanging of the decorations, complete with many dinosaur paintings and plenty of family photos.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Iris calls from the living room

“Just um, putting the newest of the twin’s outfits away in the nursery. I forgot to do it when you asked me to earlier.” Barry replies, thankful for an excuse that was actually sort of true.

“Okay, well you finish up could you make me some tea?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right out.”  
When Barry returns, Iris is asleep on the couch, a sight he’s glad to see since she has been so exhausted lately. He sits with her, whispering sweet nothings to the babies in her belly, still finding his pending fatherhood to be incredibly surreal.

“Bear? Iris whispers groggily when she wakes up an hour later.

Barry smiles. “Hi, did you have a nice nap?”  
“Hmmm, so nice.”  
“I’m glad, I have a surprise for you.”

Iris smiles. “You know I love surprises, especially yours.”

“Come on, I know you are going to love this one.”

 To save Iris’s energy, Barry speeds her into the doorway of the newly finished nursery.

“Barry… you finished the nursery. Oh Honey, you really didn’t have to do that all by yourself.” Iris says, her eyes starting to water

 Barry beams at her in response. “I wanted to. So, what do you think?”  
“It’s beautiful, you did perfect.”  
“I’m so glad you that you love it, I know you had a rough day, and I wanted to see you smile.”  
“You’re going to be such an incredible father.  I love you so much.”  
“You are going to be an even more incredible mom. I know you don’t believe me, but nothing has ever been truer. And I love you too.”  
Iris winces. “Ohhhh.”  
“What’s wrong? Is it those Braxton Hicks Contractions again?”  
Iris can only smile at her husband’s ever present concern. “No, I’m fine. It’s just they’re kicking…. Really hard.”  
Barry starts to put his hands on her belly, but stops himself out of caution. “May I feel?” He asks.

Iris nods. “Of course.”  
Barry grins. “Oh my goodness, such strong little things, aren’t they?”  
“I know, it really is amazing, feeling them move.”  
“Yeah, they’ll be here before we know it.”  
“I can’t wait.”

“Me either, I can’t wait to see you with them.”  
“Oh goodness, they’re still kicking. Hi, my babies, it’s Mommy. I love you, very much, and I know your daddy does too, he’s the best, I promise.”  
Barry smiles. “Now listen little ones, your mommy is the most amazing woman, don’t let her forget that, okay?”

“Honey, stop it, you’re making me weepy.”  
“It’s true though, I wish you knew how incredible you are.”  
“Thank you, baby. I love you so much, thank you for the surprise. It was just what I needed.”  
“You’re welcome, and I love you too. And these little peanuts. I love our family. Always.” Barry says, kissing Iris on the cheek, and pressing a kiss to her belly, dreaming of the family that is to come.


End file.
